Reverend Yuc
Reverend Joon Moon Yuc was a cult-leader and villain who appeared in Howard the Duck. Biography Most of Yuc's past is unrevealed. He has some religious training (including rituals of exorcism). It is unclear whether he ever had any connection to any organized religion or merely formed his own. At any rate, at some point he began to gather a group of vapid young adults into a cult of followers known as the Yucchies. When first seen, the Yuc-man was attempting to buy the crumbling Victorian manor of Patsy and her mother. Patsy had created, and was in the process of bringing to life, a giant gingerbread man cookie. Yuc, sensing the evil in the manor, sought to purchase the estate to exorcise the dark forces within the it, consecrating it as his seminary, in turn. As he and his Yucchies approached the manor they encountered Howard the Duck, who they saw as an agent of the devil and sought to destroy. Yuc threatened to destroy him with a bolt from the Heavens, but Howard was rescued by the timely arrival of Heathcliff Rochester, the chivalrous, horse-riding realty agent of Patsy's mother. Yuc and the Yucchies eventually made it to the manor, but they were not able to stop the rise of the Gingerbread Man and were believed to have been killed when the manor collapsed and exploded during the cookie's rampage. The Yuccinator and his disciples survived (apparently being hurled into a treetop in Delaware) and were next seen at the Sauerbraten Mental Health Facility, where Howard was incarcerated during his first nervous breakdown. Due to the release of some KISS look-alikes from the mind of Winda Wester, another patient, she was briefly thought to be possessed. Dr. Avery, a psychiatrist at Sauerbraten, summoned renowned demonologist Daimon Hellstrom to evaluate Winda. Meanwhile, the nut job director of the hospital, Dr. Reich, brought in his own specialist, Reverend Yuc. Daimon gave Howard a clean bill of non-possession, but Yuc disagreed and prepared to perform an exorcism. Hellstrom learned of this and interrupted the procedure. Yuc attacked Hellstrom as he was transforming into the his Son of Satan form, somehow transferring Daimon's darksoul into Howard. Daimon ultimately forcibly retook his darksoul from Howard, but Yuc was left back at the asylum during their conflict. Yuc-meister stayed at Sauerbraten and became affiliated with Dr. Reich's group B. E. S. T., which sought to takeover the world by removing the capacity for free thought, allowing Reich to then control the minds of everyone on Earth. Reich's plan called for them to again access the mental powers of Winda Wester to accomplish their goals. In order to accomplish this they duped Howard and his girlfriend, Beverly Switzler, into bring Winda to Dreadcliff Manor after having them "win" an all-expense paid trip for four to it. Once there, Howard and Beverly were imprisoned, and Winda was brought before the leaders of B. E. S. T., who attempted to force her to obey them. Howard broke free and, aided by the somnambulant Paul Same, attacked them. Nurse Barbara smashed Paul over the head, knocking him out. Believing Paul to be severely injured, Winda accessed her powers and summoned a variety of pop-culture images to torment Dr. Reich. In the ensuing chaos, the members of B. E. S. T. were defeated or killed. Finally, Beverly kicked Yuc-arama through a door into one of those convenient bottomless pits. Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Howard the Duck Villains Category:Cult Leaders Category:Fanatics Category:Dark Priests Category:Male